happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Circle ~ Pretty Cure
Elemental Circle ~ Pretty Cure '(エレメンタルサークル〜プリキュア '' Erementarusākuru 〜 purikyua) is the beggining of WhiteColor's new generation and 11th series overall. The theme are the elements, but these being - Fire, Lighting, Earth and Ice. Plans to have a sequel. Story Elemental Circle ~ Pretty Cure episodes '' A long time ago, was born the first Pretty Cure, Cure Leader. She saved the world from the Dark Lord, but he wasn't all defeated. Only locked "forever" in the Dark Island. Years later, in the Element Kingdom, it had two fairies. They were brothers. One day, the older was infected with a poison, and turned evil, more and more. The youngest one was alone. Then, both growed up, the evil (still good) had a daugther and then turned evil. The youngest tried to save him, but was useless.Then, he went to earth to find the Pretty Cures, to save the world and his brother. And, like a old story, it has a green cure, who has to be protected no matter what, who will defeat the Shadow Lord (the evil fairy). Then, a new season of Pretty Cure starts! Characters Cures 'Akaihi Asa (赤い火朝 Akaihi Asa) - Asa is a sporty girl who loves eating and is very sporty. Her favorite sport is soccer. She isn't the study exemple, but she tries. Her alter-ego is Cure Sunset '(キュアサンセット ''Kyua Sansetto) and her element is fire. '''Kaminari Dia (雷ダイヤ Kaminari Daiya) - Dia is the girl who always is imagining things and is a kind of childish. Like Asa, she eats a lot. But intelligence isn't her ability. Her alter-ego is Cure Flash '(キュアフラッシュ ''Kyuafurasshu) and her element is lighting. '''Chikyū Kusa (地球草 '' Chikyū Kusa'') - Kusa is very strong and surpass every challenge. She is also a selfish person, sometimes. Her greatest rival is Asa. Her alter-ego is Cure Nature '(キュアネイチャー '' Kyuaneichā) and her element is earth. 'Fuyusato Kori '(冬佐藤氷 '' Fuyusatō Kōri'') - Kori is a cold girl who doesn't have a humor sense. She lost everything, and when it talk about her friends, the last thing that she have, she wants to protect it no matter what. Her alter-ego is 'Cure Frozen '(キュアフローズン '' Kyuafurōzun'') and her element is ice. 'Nissho Hikari '(日照ヒカリ Nisshō Hikari) - The daugther of Shadow Lord, but she doesn't like his father's actions, and joined the Cures. Her alter-ego is the legendary 'Cure Light '(キュアライト Kyuaraito), with the control of all elements, including Light. Mascots 'Yu '(ユー Yū) - He is the mascot partner of the cures. He worry about them, and has a human form. Villains '''Dark Lord (ダークロード '' Dākurōdo'') - The main villain of the series. He wants to destroy the world. Shadow Lord (シャドーロード'' Shadōrōdo'') - He wants to control the entire world, but he wasn't like that. He is the father of Hikari. Seigyo '(制御 ''Seigyo) - One of the villains. His power is control other people. 'Poison '(ポイズン Poizun) - Other villain. His power is infect other people with a poison, and then this person can die. '''Mirage (ミラージュ '' Mirāju'') - The only female villain. If someone look into her eyes, she can make this person see all things it is scared of. Prison '(プリズン ''Purizun) - Another villain. He can trap people. Allies of the Cures '''Akaihi Kira (赤い火キラ Akaihi Kira) - The brother of Asa. He wanted to protect his little sister when the city was being attacked by the Shadow Lord. 'Kuroshōbi Anita '(黒薔薇アニタ Kuroshōbi Anita) - One of Asa's best friends. In one of episodes, she finds out about Asa's secret. 'Tankōshoku Christy '(淡紅色 クリスティ Tankōshoku Kurisuti) - Other from Asa's best friends. Later, she finds about Asa's secret. Items 'Silver Catch '(シルバーキャッチ '' Shirubākyatchi'') - The transformation device for the cures. The phrase is Pretty Cure, Element Light Over. 'Gold Stick '(ゴールドスティック Gōrudosutikku) - The attack device for the cures. Allow these attacks: *Flame Attack (Sunset) *Blue Thunder (Flash) *Earthquake Hurricane (Nature) *Miracle Freezing (Frozen) *Rising Mix (Light) Places *'Ray Love Middle School '(線愛中学校 Sen ai chūgakkō) - The cures' school. *'Clarity Town '(クラリティタウン '' Kurarititaun'') - The city of the series. Trivia *This series mark the beginning of White's second generation. *This is the first series were the mysterious cure didn't know that she was a Pretty Cure. *This is the second season when the real villain was using the "false" real villain, after Pretty Cure Splash Star. Gallery DoubleSunProfile.png|Asa's profile AsaEpisode1.png|Asa in episode 1 ElementalLogo.png|English Logo of the Series OpeningLogo.png|Another logo in the opening (Before Cure Light be revealed) Kori.png|Fuyusato Kori's civilian form Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure Category:Elemental Circle ~ Pretty Cure Category:Fandom Category:Fan Series